


A kiss in a rush of adrenaline

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [18]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: There's only one thing that Dick Grayson craves more than the feeling of flying through the air.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 50 kisses [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	A kiss in a rush of adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for OrcsofColour as a birthday treat! I have missed writing about these two boys, so thank you for requesting them! Happy Birthday xx
> 
> Also lovingly squeezed into one of my 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.

Growing up, Dick believed nothing could beat the thrill he got from being on the trapeze, trusting in your family, that moment of fear before being caught in his father’s strong hands. But the first time he threw himself from a rooftop with nothing but a thin length of titanium rope between him and the ground, he offered a silent apology to his family for discovering something he loved more than trapeze.

For years, nothing else has come close to that feeling. Until Jason Todd came back into his life like a whirlwind. 

Some days they spar with each other, and Dick relishes the way they move together, completely in sync and yet so different in their styles. He never truly believes he’s in any danger, but Jason never goes easy on him. Some days they just talk, skirting around the painful topics they’re not quite ready to discuss, offering small secrets to each other as they sit side-by-side in the shadows.

And other days, the days Dick loves the most, are the days they fight together. Bringing down a drug dealer, or an arms runner, or any of the other myriad pieces of scum around Gotham. The pair of them, just them, not needing to speak or to discuss tactics, just working in their perfect synchronicity, as though they’ve done this for their whole lives.

Those are the days that they end up on the rooftops, with one of them pressed against the wall, adrenaline keeping them warm even in the coldest nights. They kiss in the same way they spar, with passion and enthusiasm and a desperate need that neither will speak of.

Dick knows that at some point the trapeze will fail, the hands will miss, the rope will break, Jason will leave. It’s inevitable, it’s life. But until that happens, until the very last possible moment, he’ll cling to this whirlwind and ride the storm. 

And he’ll try not to fall in love, even though he knows in his heart that he may have already lost that particular battle.


End file.
